


The Perfect Summers Night

by RosieClark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AUyeah August 2018, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Established Relationship, F/M, Gabriel is an okay dad, Heavy Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sad Adrien Agreste, Shooter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: Adrien and Marinette were the perfect power couple. Nothing could get in their way. That is, until a big fight, and a robbery gone wrong shows up at their front door. With Marinette's condition up in the air, its up to Adrien to pick up all the pieces.





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I would love to hear your thoughts, corrections, and ideas! Feel free to leave requests too!
> 
> -Rosie

Adrien looked over to where his phone was buzzing. The calls had started coming at around nine, and had remained constant for a half hour, until they stopped. Adrien didn’t need to look at the caller ID to know it was Marinette. He was relieved when his phone finally stilled, and had enjoyed his hour of silence until it started to ring again. At ten thirty at night, the model was more than annoyed with Mari. She must have felt bad about their fight, and was trying to apologize. Unfortunately, she didn’t seem to get the hint that he was not interested in talking. He wanted to give them both space to cool off. He was certain that any conversation between them now would end in more tears and hurt on both sides. That being said, he had a shoot early the next morning, and really needed to sleep. Both his father and Ginny, his makeup artist, would have his head if he showed up with bags under his eyes. Groaning, he sat up in bed and grabbed his phone. He clicked the answering button, and ran a hand through his blond hair. 

“Mari, I know you want to talk, but I just want to sleep.” He snapped into the phone. 

“Hello?” Green eyes opened wide when a deep male voice answered. “This is Officer Barsed. Who is this?” Adrien’s mouth went dry, and his hands started to tremble. 

“Where is Mari?” He managed to rasp out. 

“I’m afraid there was an accident at the bakery.” There was a pause on the other line. “It looks like a robbery gone wrong. When Marinette refused to give money to the intruder, things got violent.” Adrien’s breath caught in his throat. A million thoughts went through his head before Barsed continued. “From what we can tell, the thief pulled a gun at some point. One thing led to another, and a shot was fired.” There was another pause, and Adrien could feel his blood start to pound. “Who is this again?” 

Adrien snapped back to reality. “Adrien Agreste. I’m her bo-” He stopped, not knowing if he should continue. Their fight had been pretty bad, but they hadn’t tecnicaly broken up. That being said, he wasn’t sure where they stood. “I’m her friend. Please, is Mari alright?” There was silence on the other line. 

“Mr. Agreste, I suggest you make it down to the hospital immediately.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Adrien, where do you think you’re going?” Adrien froze at the sound of his father’s voice. “You know you have a shoot early tomorrow. Go back to bed.” 

“I can’t father, there was an accident with Mari. Officer Barsed wouldn’t tell me how bad it was. All I know is I have to go to the hospital.” His father’s face was stern, and Adrien feared he wouldn't let him go.”

“Very well.” Adrien looked up with a start. “Don’t wake up the Gorilla. I’ll drive you son.” Adrien couldn’t help himself. He hugged Gabriel Agreste tightly.

“Thank you father.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride was quiet, as Adrien expected. He looked over at his father. Gabriel's eyes were fixed on the road, and the passing streetlights gave his face an eerie hardness. Adrien turned to look out the window, and closed his eyes. All he could think about was Mari’s small body, surrounded in blood, her breaths slowing, skin deathly pale. His hands began to shake again, and he forced the image out of his head. He had to remain strong for Marinette. She needed support, not to be the support. From what the officer told him, she would need all the love and encouragement she could get. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the number.

“Hi, Alya? It’s Adrien. Listen, I know it’s late, but you need to hear this.” As calmly as he could, Adrien explained the situation best he could to Alya. Hysterical cries could be heard from the other line. It took all of Adrien’s will power not to break down. There were people depending on him. He had to be strong for them. 

“Dude, what happened to Mari?” Nino’s voice was on the line now. “Al is freaking out, and can’t tell me. All I heard was Marinette is in the hospital, and something about a shooter? What’s going on man?” Adrien took a deep breath. The more he told everyone what happened, the more real it seemed. He didn’t want to think about the very real possibility of Marinette dying. He couldn’t. Nino stayed silent for a long time. “Shit, Adrien, are you ok?” 

“I’m fine.” Adrien replied through gritted teeth, Why didn’t people understand that Mari was the one they should be concerned about? Through the phone, he heard Alya franticly telling Nino something. 

“Alya wants to know if Mari’s parents know.” Adrien frowned.

“Why wouldn’t they? Their probably with her as we speak.” There was another pause, and Adrien could hear a muffled conversation between Alya and Nino on the other end. 

“Uh uh bro. The Dupain-Chengs are taking a vacation in America. Plus, you said the officer called you. If you were the first person called, then it means her parents haven't been contacted yet.” 

There was a tap on his shoulder, and Adrien looked up to see his father. “Adrien, we are here.” 

Adrien gives his father a nod, and turns back to the phone. “Nino, I gotta go. Can you or Al tell Tom and Sabine? I’m at the hospital.” 

“Sure thing. Go be with Marinette. We’ll see you soon.” 

“Yeah, see you.” Adrien hung up, and got out of the car. It was a perfect summer's night. Clear sky, slight breeze. Ironic really. Adrien always wanted to spend a night like this with Marinette. Talking under the stars, drinking hot chocolate on a blanket at the park. Never before had he imagined his perfect summer's night to end up like this.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing outside the hospital room, Adrien suddenly felt all of his strength leave him. His fathers strong hand steadied him. 

“Are you okay son?” Gabriel’s concerned eyes bore into Adriens green ones.

“I’m fine. I can do this.” Adrien reached out and turned the door knob. His father stepped away. 

“I’ll be outside if you need me” Adrien nodded in acknowledgement. Looking forward, Adrien turned the knob, and entered the room. 

The nurse had briefed him on her condition in the lobby. Marinette had some bruising on her torso and arms, presumably from fighting the robber before he pulled the gun. The attacker had shot her once in the leg, and once in the upper chest. By the time she was found, there was significant blood loss, and risk of infection. They did emergency surgery to remove the bullets, and it was successful. If she survived the night, there was a good chance of recovery. 

Even with the nurses information, Adrien felt unprepared for what he saw. Marinette's body was so small in the cot. The covers were tucked up to her chin. One hand was out from underneath the blankets, attached to several tubes and wires. She had an oxygen tube under her nose. Her midnight hair was fanned out on the pillow. Like a zombie, Adrien pulled a chair up to her bedside. He sat down, and grabbed her hand from under the cover. As he stroked her soft skin, he realized just how delicate her fingers were. Why did she think she could take down the intruder? What was she thinking? 

Something was stabbing into his butt. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone. He turned it on to check for an update from Nino. Instead, he found 27 missed calls. From Marinette. His heart clenched as he opened the first voice mail. 

“Hi Adrien. I just wanted to say I’m really sorry for what I said today. It was unfair to you to bring your mom into the discussion. I hope you can forgive me. Call me back” Adrien clenched his jaw, the guilt welling up inside him. He listened to the others, all the same message, until the last one. Right off the bat, he knew something was wrong. “Adrien” She whispered. “Adrien, I know we aren’t on speaking terms right now, but I really need your help. There is a man with a gun in the bakery. Adrien, he has a gun. I saw it on his belt loop. I think he’s waiting for the last customer to leave to try and rob the bakery. I can’t let him do that to Maman and Papa. Please call the police for me. They tend to not take me seriously after-, that’s not relevant now. Please Adrien. I need your help.” There was a long pause, and Adrien could hear the bell on the bakery door jingle. “I have to go. I meant what I said earlier. I do love you.” There was a click, and the message ended.

Adrien felt himself start to well up. He leaned forward, burying his face into her hair, breathing in her sent. His shoulders shook as the guilt he was feeling overflowed. He was a failure. He had failed to keep her safe when she needed it the most. If he had just answered the phone when she called, she would’ve been safe. But now she was going to leave him. He saw it in the nurses face. The same expression he saw when they told him the news about his mother. It always meant the same thing. She didn’t think Mari was going to make it. Adrien stayed like that for a long time, her hand in his, smelling her peach shampoo. He vaguely remembers Alya and Nino entering the room, then leaving, claiming to go on a coffee run. Closing his eyes, Adrien dozed into a fitful sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep beep beep. Adrien was jolted awake by the monitors beeping. The door burst open, and a team of nurses rushed into the room, rolling in a crash cart. 

“What’s happening?” Adrien asked the nurse that briefed him earlier. 

“She’s going into cardiac arrest.” Adrien gave her a confused look. “Her heart is stopping. Please leave the room.” Adrien was frozen in place. He couldn’t move. This couldn’t be it. He blinked back tears, and began to tremble. 

“She’s not responding” One of the nurses said. Adrien was freely crying now. If Marinette was going to die, then she would die thinking he hated her. That couldn’t happen. She had to know. She needed to know.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why won’t you say it back?” Marinette’s hands were balled into fists, and Adrien watched mesmerized as a single tear made its way down her cheek. “Adrien, do you not love me?”

“Mari, you know that’s not true. I just-” He was cut off.

“You just what? Do you know what you’re problem is Adrien Agreste?” He shook his head dumbly. “You’re afraid.” She seathed. “You’re afraid of commitment. You have this nasty little voice inside that blond head of yours telling you commitment is bad.” More tears were streaming down her face now. “Not everyone is like your mother Adrien. Not everyone is going to leave you like she did. I promise I will never leave you.” Marinette looked up at him with big blue eyes. Anger filled his veins.

“Don’t you ever mention my mother again!” He yelled at her. She flinched back, but he didn’t care. She had crossed a line when she brought his mom into the fight. “She may be gone, but she’s still twice the person you will ever be. She was genuine, and you-” He looked her once over, a disgusted look crossing his normally flawless features. “You’re nothing but a fake, trying to please everyone she meets, trying to prove herself worthy. You’re always trying to fix everyone else's problems without even looking at your own. Can’t you see it?” His lips curled into a snarl. “You will never be good enough.” He spat. Marinette’s mouth, open with protest. Adrien could literally see the rage in her bluebell eyes. Her petite body trembled, and the tears left streaks on her pale skin. Then, in the blink of an eye, it was all gone. Adrien watched in horror and shame as all emotion left Marinette’s body. Her eyes went dull, she stilled. 

“Goodbye Adrien.” He stood, shocked at cold voice. As she walked out of his room like a zombie, he could do nothing to stop her. His feet stayed rooted in their place, and he couldn’t seem to call out to her. Not that he would have. He was still angry, livid actually. It was only after the door closed with a soft click, that Adrien Agreste realized he might have messed up. 

He could call, no he should not call. But she crossed a line. It was only fair that he crossed it back, right? Or wrong? Argh! Fighting a battle with himself was, as it turned out, very challenging. Adrien flopped onto his bed, and groaned. No, he decided. He would not call. He would talk to her in the morning, giving them both time to cool off. Happy with his decision, he went to shower. Then, his phone started ringing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien watched as her monitor flat lined. “Come on” he mumbled under his breath. “Fight this Mari, you’re strong. You can do this.”

“Charging paddles, and clear” Marinette's body convulsed once, and went still again. No heartbeat. 

“Dammit Mari! Come on!” Adrien was yelling now. He hit his fist against the wall. Panic was starting to set in. “You can’t die on me. You promised.” His voice broke. “You fucking promised me!” 

“Clear” Another convulse, and then stillness. 

“Please! Don’t leave me!” Adrien was on his knees. “I love you”

“Someone get him out of here.” The nurse with the paddles jerked his head towards Adrien. Two assistants came over, dragging a screaming Adrien out of the room. The cold metal door slammed in his face. Adrien Agreste put his head on the floor and started to sob. 

It wasn’t the neat crying he was doing in Marinette's room earlier. No, this was the full out snot streaming, saliva spewing, gut wrenching balling. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. That’s how Alya and Nino found him. Gently, they pulled him up, and sat him in a chair. They wrapped their arms around him, and held him until he stopped shaking. 

“Excuse me? Are you here with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien looked up. The nurse was standing in front of them. His face was unreadable. Adrien felt Alya and Nino’s arms tighten around him. He pushed down all hope and anxiety

“Yes” Alya choked out. They watched with bated breath as the nurse opened his mouth to speak.


	2. I loved you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> First of all, I want to thank everyone who left kudos and/or comments. It was really inspiring to see all the support you guys had!  
> Secondly, this is it. The last chapter. I might make this a longer fic, so let me know in the comments if you want to see this. I was thinking maybe a prequel, showing Marinette and Adrien's realtionship, and how it started in this AU. Also, both chapters have yet to be beta read, so if you have suggestions, and corrections, let me know. Anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
> -Rosie

Pain. Marinette was in pain. It was like her entire body was being ripped apart, her insides burning. She tried to cry out, but her voice would make no sound. She thrashed against some invisible force. It was too much. She couldn’t do it any longer. Just as she gave up, cool relief pulsed through her. It was as if she was floating on a lake, the water gently rocking her. Then, just as suddenly as it arrived, vanished, and she was sinking. Deeper and deeper, the water pressure pulling her down and crushing her. This was worse then the fire. Much much worse. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst. She was so cold, she couldn’t feel her toes. All control she had over her body was gone. This was it. She closed her eyes. 

“Clear.” Marinette’s body convulsed with the electrical shock. The team of nurses waited, breaths held, and hearts hopeful. One second passed, then two, then th-

“We have a pulse.” Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They had grown fond of the strong girl. She was a fighter. 

 

Marinette was confused. One moment she was giving up, the next, she was floating. It was like she was in space, except she could breath. Strange. Very strange. A flash of blond caught her eye, and she turned. 

“Adrien?” Marinette gasped. What was he doing here? Where was here? As she approached him, he turned and smiled. It made her heart flutter. Then she realized. This wasn’t Adrien now a days. This was Adrien five years ago, when they first started dating. Young Adrien turned.

“Come on Mari! We are going to be late!” 

“Adrien, it doesn’t help that my legs are half the size of yours!” A young Marinette materialized behind him. Adrien let out a laugh. 

“Come here princess.” Marinette watched as seventeen year-old Adrien lifted her younger counterpart over his shoulders. She smiled at the memory. It had seemed so long ago. Young Marinette let out a squeal of delight. Adrien chuckled along with her. They vanished into smoke, their laughter ringing in Mari’s ears. They were so different now. Five years was a long time, but still…

Turning around, she saw other memories. Her and Adrien, seventeen still, sharing earbuds as they walked down the streets of Paris, hand in hand. Marinette in Adriens hoodie, falling asleep on his couch, and waking up with strong arms wrapped around her. Adrien forcing her to watch Your Lie in April, claiming that no girl should go eighteen years without watching anime. Nineteen year-old Marinette finding Adrien crying on the ground, trying to comfort him, and being pushed away. Adrien yelling at her for bothering him, and her yelling back. As the years went on, Mari found less and less happy memories. Sure, there were birthdays, and christmas, and valentines day, but other then that, she realized just how far apart they had become. Was it possible to fall out of love? She never thought it was possible, until now. 

 

Marinette finally opened her eyes three days later. She looked around, and gasped. The once plain hospital room had been transformed into a paradise, housing flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colours.

“Mari! You’re awake!” Marinette found herself enveloped in strong arms. She winced slightly. The pressure on her bruises was not feeling great. When the hugger pulled back, her eyes widened at the sight of Adrien, a huge grin on his face. She stiffened slightly. 

“Hi Adrien.” She offered a curt smile. She had made her decision. Marinette was going to end things with Adrien. There was no point in trying to be nice now. His face fell slightly at the coldness in her tone. 

“Wow Mari.” He said with a chuckle, an attempt to lighten the mood. “That is not the reaction a boyfriend expects after he sat by his comatose girlfriend every day. Why so harsh?” Did he really not remember? Unbelievable. Marinette glared at him.

“Are you here to gloat or something?” Adrien scrunched his eyebrows in concern. Marinette raised her arms in exasperation. “You were right Adrien. I tried to stop him from robbing us, tried to fight him. But I guess you were right. I’m not enough. Happy now?” Marinette looked away.

“Mari, you know I didn’t mean it.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I was angry, and things got out of control. I would never intentionally hurt you like that. I’m so, so sorry. Please forgive me.” Adrien’s voice was pleading.

Look, Adrien” Marinette didn’t know how to tell him. He had stayed with her through thick and thin. He had apologized for yelling. Wasn’t that enough? No, she told herself. Everytime they fought, he was always careful to avoid the topic of her insecurities. He had gone to far. She couldn’t be with someone who would do that. Marinette remembered the day that she told him how scared she was of failing. She had been crying on her bedroom floor when he found her. Took her into his strong arms, and whispered over and over that she would always be enough for him. That he would never think otherwise. She shook her head and refocused on the task at hand. “I don’t think our relationship is working.” Adrien let out an uneasy laugh, and raised his hands in surrender. 

“Mari, if this is about me not saying I love you, then I can fix that.” He grabbed her hand. “I, Adrien Agreste, love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I love you with all my heart, and all my soul. You complete me.” He looked at her with pleading eyes. She forced herself to turn her gaze downwards. If he kept looking at her like that, she would never be able to say what was on her mind. 

“I loved you too.” Marinette’s voice broke. “The old you Adrien. Can you not see how different we are? How much we’ve changed.”

“People change all the time Mari.”

“Adrien, you’re not listening. I’m saying we’ve been drifting apart for a while now, and I honestly don’t see any future in this relationship. I-” Adrien cut her off.

“No, you’re the one who’s not listening! I said I love you. I love yo-”

“I’m done Adrien!” She yelled. Marinette raised her blue eyes to meet his green ones. A look of shock crossed his perfect features. She continued, her voice softer. “You keep on pushing me away, and sooner or later, I’m going to give in. I’m done trying to be the girlfriend you clearly don’t want.” She blinked back tears. “I’m sorry.” 

“Are you?” His voice was no more than a rasp. “Because it seems to me, like you don’t give a fucking damn what I think. I tore my heart out for you Mari. I laid it on the ground for you, and all you do is step on it, and throw it back at me.” His bottom lip was starting to quiver. “I stayed by your bedside day and night, not daring to leave for fear that you would leave me again. Do you know how scared I was?” Marinette shook her head dumbly. She didn’t. How could she? 

“Adrien, I-”

“Save it Marinette. I don’t want to hear it.” He looked at her with steel in his gaze. She stared back, unwilling to back down. “This entire time, I was feeling guilty for no reason. You’re right. We don’t work with each other.” And with that, Marinette watched as Adrien Agreste, model supreme, walked out of her life. The door slammed shut. 

“Goodbye Adrien.”


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on where I am, and where this story is going

Hey guys!

I just got back from vacation, hence the long wait. I'm overwhelmed by the amount of people who want me to continue, so thank you. I have decided to continue this story, alternating chapters from BBU (before break up) and ABU (after break up). I will be accepting prompts and requests, mainly for Adrien and Mari's love story. I always love hearing your thoughts, so any ideas moving forward are graciously accepted. You should expect an update a week, so yeah. Thanks again!

-Rosie


	4. Before 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien's first encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokes, so I'm not dead, but school had been a real pain in the butt. Here is a new chapter, and I'm already working on the next one, so stay posted. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, it really means the world to me. Comments fuel me to write more. Also, does anyone know how to italicize things on Ao3? 
> 
> Rosie

“I am so so so so sorry!” Marinette said again, attempting to calm both herself and the boy she just punched in the face. One moment she had been fangirling to Alya about this new fabric she just ordered, and the next, her flailing hand had made direct contact with the cheek of blond boy. That’s what she was calling him, for the time being. Alya had, in all fairness, tried to hold in her laughter. She lasted two seconds. Once she had calmed down, she left a flustered Marinette with the injured dude, claiming to be getting an ice pack. Blond boy let out a groan, and removed his hand from his cheek. He tried to smile, but it looked more like a wince. Marinette cringed.

“Don’t worry about it.” He waved off her protest. “It doesn’t even hurt that badly.” Marinette looked sceptical. 

“Are you sure? I hit you pretty hard.” The boy laughed. He opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off.

“ADRIKINS!!” A loud, high pitched shriek pierced the hallways. Marinette recognized that harpies cry anywhere. 

“Chloe!” Adrien let out a breathy laugh. “Nice to see you.” Chloe frowned, first at the blooming bruise on Adrien’s cheek, and then at Marinette. 

“What happened to your face?” Marinette cringed inwardly. Chloe already hated her, and the fact that she just punched her friend didn’t make things any better. 

“Oh, you know me Chloe. I ran into a wall.” Marinette’s eyes widened. He had lied. For her? No, they had just met. Then why? Why lie to his friend? 

“Really?” Chloe pouted. “I don’t believe you! Why would you lie to me?” She pointed an accusatory finger at Marinette. “This peasant just assaulted you, and you lie to me? Just think about what your father will say!”

Adrien grimaced. Marinette felt like she should speak up.

“What does it matter that he has a bruise? It will go away in a few days.” 

“Do you not know who he is?” Chloe looked at the bluenette with a mixture of horror and shock. Marinette shook her head dumbly. Chloe sneered. “Or rather, do you not know who his father is?” Marinette looked at Adrien. He didn’t look like any celebrities she knew. No pop star, actor or tv show host had Adriens green eyes or blond hair. She looked back at Chloe, and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Should I?”

“Pfft. And you call yourself a budding fashion designer. Pathetic.” Chloe scoffed.

“Don’t Chloe. It’s rude to talk to people like that.” Adrien cut into the conversation. He gave her a stern look. “You know how I feel about using my father for attention.” Chloe just rolled her eyes, and looked directly at Marinette.

“Sorry Adrikins. I’m just glad I’m not the one who punched the model son of world renowned fashion designer Gabriel Agreste in the face.” She offered Mari a sickly sweet smile. “I’m not sure makeup will cover this one up.” With a shrug of her shoulders, she skipped off, leaving Marinette beet red. She opened her mouth to speak, but only incoherent babble came out. 

“Hey, it’s fine.” Adrien attempted to calm her. He gently squeezed her shoulders, and looked down in concern. Blue eyes met his green ones, and his heart skipped a beat. It was nothing. She just had the nicest eyes he had ever seen. 

“I’m so sorry.” Marinette whispered. “Your dad is like, my all time idol.” 

“You like fashion?” 

“I love fashion. I’m nowhere near good enough to make it in the industry though.” She backed away slowly.

“I’m sure you’re great. I would love to see your work. You might not believe this, but I have quite the eye for talent.” He winked. Or attempted to anyways. It was more of an extended blink. Marinette laughed. “I’m Adrien by the way.” He extended his hand, and she took it.

“Marinette. I have to get to class, but maybe another time?” She offered. He smiled, showing off his dimples, and pearly whites. 

“Another time then.” Marinette lifted her hand to wave, and skipped down the hallway. She ignored the way she couldn’t stop smiling.


	5. After 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets her new rehab doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here! I hope you guys like it. Comments, suggestions and questions are always welcome!
> 
> -Rosie

The first few weeks after her accident were the worst few weeks of her life. Not only was Marinette in physical pain, but everytime she subconciously picked up the phone to call Adrien, a heavy feeling settled in her stomach. She didn’t realize how dependant she had become on him until he was gone. She had no idea what he had told Alya and Nino, but after he left, Alya had rushed in and hugged her. Even though she had been the one to break things off, Marinette hated herself. Alya had taken note of her friends attitude.

“Girl, do you think you made the wrong choice?” She asked out of the blue during one of their visiting sessions.

“About?” Marinette looked up from the sleeve she was embroidering. 

“Agreste.” Mari put down the blouse,and sighed. 

“No, I think I did the right thing.”

“Then why are you beating yourself up about it?” Alya stared at her, clearly expecting an answer.

“I-” Marinette took a long breath. “I can’t help but feel like I just ruined his life. I don’t want to sound egotistical, but he’s had such a rough time, and I took something away that made him happy.” Marinette looked up at Alya. 

“Listen honey, you guys were great with each other.” Alya moved to put her hand on Marinettes shoulder. “But if you are one hundred percent sure about your choice, then you have to stand by it. Yes, his life sucked, and it still probably sucks, but what’s done is done. And if it’s meant to be, then things will work themselves out. And if it's not, you both will move on, and find love elsewhere.” She offered her friend a smile.

“Thanks Al.” Both girls looked up as the door opened. A man around their age wearing nurses scrubs walked in. 

“Hey, I’m Luka, your new rehab nurse.” 

“I’m Marinette.” She took his outstretched hand, and shook it. “Do you mind if I ask what happened to Shelly?” 

“No, not at all. She’s on maternity leave.” 

“The baby came?” Marinette gasped.  
“You betcha. Five pounds, nine ounces. A beautiful healthy boy.” Luka ran a hand through his dark locks. “You should have seen the photos.”

“That's wonderful!” Marinette clasped her hands together. She turned to Alya and smiled sympathetically. “Sorry Al, our time is up. Thanks again for the advice.” Alya leaned in to hug her friend. 

“Anytime Mari. You just focus on getting your leg all better. I need my parquor partner back by my side.” Alya gave her a wink and a wave before disappearing out the door.

 

“Parkour huh? Marinette could almost feel him raise his eyebrow as he wheeled her down the hospital hallway. 

“Why do you sound so surprised? I’m tougher than I look you know.”

“Oh I know you’re tough all right. You’re just kinda-” Luka hesitated, looking for the right word. “Petite?”

“You don’t think I can do parkour because I’m short?” Marinette turned her torso in the wheelchair, immediately regretting her decision as her chest flared with pain. She bent over, and clutched at the bandage covering her wound. Warm, strong hands were on her shoulder, and when she looked up, Luka stared back.

“Hey now, you don’t want to rip any stitches.” His concern was written all over his face. “Are you okay?” Marinette nodded, and he helped her sit back upright. When they started to move again, Marinette broke the silence.

“So, why are you my doctor anyways? Aren’t you a little young?” 

“Your doctors thought you would be more comfortable with someone your own age. Besides,-” He winked even if she couldn’t see it. “Who am I to pass up the opportunity to help the legendary Marinette Dupain-Cheng, middle school class president, hero to the bullied, and now, defier of death.” Marinette felt like her brain had been overloaded. How the hell did this guy know so much about her?

“How did yo-” Luka spun her chair so it was facing him. 

“Luka Caffeine, at your service ma’am. I believe you were acquainted with my sister, Rose.” He tipped an imaginary hat. Marinette burst out laughing. 

“Rose! Of course! No wonder you look so familiar. We met briefly at the wedding.” Luka’s confused face lightened up. 

“Oh yeah! Ma-ma-ma-Marinette! How could I forget someone wearing such a gorgeous hand sewn, if I remember correctly, pink dress.” Mari’s face flushed at the compliment.

“That was me. And you looked emo.” Luka blushed, and chuckled. 

“I went through a faze okay? I though chicks would dig the edgy rock musician vibe.” Marinette raised her eyebrows.

“Do they?” 

“Nope. I’m still single as fuck.” 

“Saaaaaame.” Marinette raised her hand for a high five. Luka reciprocated. He spun the chair around again, and resumed his pushing duties. 

“Wait a second.” Luka sounded confused. “What happened to that model kid? Rose told me everyone thought you guys were going to go the distance.” Marinette must have visibly stiffened, because he continued hastily. “You don’t need to tell me anything, I’m sorry if I pried.”

“No, it’s okay. We-” Marinette took a deep breath. “We just realized how different we’d become over the last few years.”

“Ah, I see” The silence that followed was nothing short of awkward. A list of things to say ran through Lukas head, but before he could say one of them, Mari broke the silence.

“Are you still interested in music?” Luka sighed.

“Yeah, but it’s become more of a hobby then a career. Physiotherapist by day, musician by night.” Marinette nodded her head. She completely understood the struggles of making in the real world. She was fortunate enough to be working through an internship at Agreste Design, but after what happened with Adrien, she wouldn’t be surprised if he or his father never wanted to see her again. The thought of Adrien put a frown on her face. 

“Well Marinette, ready to get that leg working again?” Marinette snapped out of her thoughts. She plastered a smile on her face. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And enter Luka! don't worry though, Adrinette is still endgame.


End file.
